


Moments in the Woods

by kooperfan



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooperfan/pseuds/kooperfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is anxious.<br/>General Leia is exhausted.<br/>Finn is still sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in the Woods

“No change?”

General Leia shook her head. “Afraid not.”

Poe bit his lip and looked at Finn’s unconscious body. The jacket, that damned jacket, was on the chair beside him.

“Can I go in there?”

“Poe…” Leia said slowly. “He shouldn’t be disturbed.”

“It’s been a week.”

“I know.”

Poe knew this wasn’t fair to her. Not after Solo. But he couldn’t help feeling this way. So helpless.

“I… I’m sorry.” He put a hand on Leia’s shoulder. She seemed to wince. “It’s just…”

“Go find Ackbar. He has leads on some First Order bases. I want you to catch up.” Her voice was firm. Poe took one last look at Finn and walked away.

***

He saw the snow, a flash of red, then darkness.

He could hear Rey’s scream of fury, but he couldn’t reach her. Couldn’t tell her everything would be okay.

He saw Poe’s smile. And suddenly, he was the one saying everything would be okay.

And Finn believed him.

He opened his eyes.

There was a bright white light, and for a terrible moment, Finn thought he was back in his bunk, waiting for orders from Phasma.

But he wasn’t.

A doctor was hurriedly talking into her communicator. “Yes, he just opened his eyes; I wasn’t sure at first but he’s really awake. Okay. Yes, General. Thank you.” She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

“Rey.”

“She’s okay. She’s gone to find Luke Skywalker. Stay still.” The doctor ran a metallic wand across his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Kylo Ren…” Finn’s mouth was dry.

“Gone, from what I understand. I’m going to get you something to eat. Please, don’t move.” The doctor collected her tools and dashed from the room.

Finn looked at his hands. He had held Luke Skywalker’s own lightsaber in these hands. Where was it now? With Rey? And Rey… How had she survived? How had she saved them?

Finn heard a loud thud against the glass. Two hands, and a grinning face.

***  
He was alive. He took a lightsaber to the back and he was alive.

As soon as the doctor came out, Poe forced his way inside.

“Finn!” he gasped. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood in place, shaking with joy.

“Poe.” Finn’s voice was cracked.

“It’s just… I’m… You’re…” Poe grabbed Finn’s head in his arms. “You’re alive.”

“Yeah… I’m alive.” Finn’s arms ached, but he reached around Poe’s torso. He forgot how comforting a simple embrace could be.

“We have to get the General!” Poe said suddenly, pulling away. “A-and Rey! We have to tell Rey. But she’s…”

“She found him? Luke?” Finn asked.

Poe was still smiling. “She’s on her way there. She’s going to be a Jedi.”

***

“Poe, I’m okay. You can let go.”

“Sorry! Sorry.” Poe reluctantly pulled his arm away from Finn’s waist.

Finn didn’t mind, not really. But he didn’t want to seem weak in front of the General. He had to put on a brave face, after everything that happened. The Rebellion had to know he was strong, or they would kick him out.

Did he really believe that?

“Finn. I’m so glad you’re awake.” General Leia was smiling, but seemed exhausted. “We have a lot to discuss.”

“I’m sure,” Finn replied. He looked at Poe, who raised an eyebrow. “But, uh…I need to go outside. Just for a minute. To breathe.”

Leia nodded. “Of course. Take all the time you need. It’s a lovely day.”

“Yeah. Uh… Poe?” Finn didn’t have to say anything else. Poe walked with him to the outside world.

***

Poe’s heart was beating so fast, he felt like he was in an X-Wing. But his feet were firmly on the ground. With Finn.

“How long was I…” Finn started to ask.

“About a week.” The longest week of my life, Poe thought.

“I think you were in my dreams,” Finn said, with a laugh. They were approaching the trees, leaving the Rebel base behind.

“Oh yeah?” Poe’s heart leapt into his throat.

“And Rey, too, actually.”

“Oh.” Was he getting his hopes up for nothing? Finn had kept the jacket. He had helped him escape in the first place. Maybe he just needed…

Poe grabbed each of Finn’s arms. Finn looked at his hands, and back to Poe’s face.

“I…” Poe took a deep breath. “I was really worried about you.”

“Well, I’m fine now,” said Finn. “So it’s okay.”

“Yeah, but… I was really worried.” Poe was searching for words that he wasn’t sure were even in his vocabulary.

Finn scanned Poe’s face for a sign. He let his hands move closer to Poe’s.

“I was scared for you too,” he said. “Up there, flying around. Anything could have happened.”

“I’m the best pilot in the damn galaxy, remember?” Poe took Finn’s hands. They were sweaty.

“Damn right you are.”

Poe decided the moment had come. He closed his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. He could feel Finn shiver with what he hoped was pleasure.

Finn had been thinking about this since he awoke. 

He ran his hands through Poe’s hair slowly, letting the curls make their way through each of his fingers. Poe started kissing his neck, and Finn could not help but gasp. No one had ever touched him like this, and he never wanted it to end.

“Finn…” Poe muttered, his breath close to Finn’s ear. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Are you joking? You’re the one who flew the ship.” Finn kissed Poe again, stifling his protests.

Poe pulled away, though his hands stayed on the small of Finn’s back.

“Let’s compromise. We can just keep saving each other, day by day. Then we’ll be even.”

“Yeah. Okay. I can do that.”

“Glad to hear it.” Poe kissed Finn again, even longer this time, as if he never meant to stop.

 

THE END


End file.
